


By Design

by DJ_Punch_Detective



Category: Warframe
Genre: AU, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Poly, Polyamory, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Theres just one Alad but he's still Infested, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, and this is all their fault, and thought it said mutualist, anyway, dont worry about it, edit: guess who cant fucking read, fluffy sex, hes fine though, instead of mutalist, its porn guys, my friends are horrible enablers, sigh, trans alad v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Punch_Detective/pseuds/DJ_Punch_Detective
Summary: Tyl Regor meets up with his boyfriends and they have sex





	By Design

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the au my friends and I have that is basically a nobody dies AU where Alad goes and joins the Perrin Sequence and Tyl is secretly creating more defectors and they're all dating Glast and they're happy

Tyl Regor was a rational man.  He had always prided himself on his ability to think outside the box and come up with unorthodox solutions to unorthodox problems.  He was able to not just repair but  _ improve _ the decaying Grineer genetic code.  Granted, the number of disloyal Grineer were increasing, but he was able to explain it away as simply… a side effect of more Grineer living.  The rate had not increased at all! It was just that more of them were surviving because across the board more Grineer were surviving!

 

All a lie, of course, but the Queens bought it.  Like how they bought his reason for going to Saturn, and the Relay.  Grineer - loyal to the Queens Grineer - would visit and trade for what they could not take, done in secret while everyone still knew.  Everyone knew Tyl Regor got medicine for his manics - a precious mistake that he strove to fix so their lives would be stable - from the Tenno.  Nobody made a move to stop him. Nobody wrote it down. So, officially, it was a secret.

 

Yes, Tyl Regor was a rational man who took no excess risks… so how did this happen?

 

Simple really.  Instead of going to the relay to get medicine, Tyl had changed out of his armor, replaced his mask with a pair of glasses, and walked right through the relay without talking to anyone until he got to the Steel Meridian’s room.  There he greeted his children, twisted face softening as the defectors swarmed around him - many begging him to stay this time. He was like them - a free-thinker… but he had put too much stock into them to stop his work now. No, he would continue to make strong and healthy Grineer who could choose who they wanted to be until they outnumbered the loyal ones.

 

It all happened because he did it on purpose.

 

After he left the Meridian room, he went to the private quarters of a man that nobody would have expected.  Ergo Glast of the Perrin Sequence, to be exact, because inside that room...

 

“Alad V.”  Tyl said quietly, holding a metal hand out.  “Let me look at you. You've recovered well.”

 

The Infestation had made its mark, but after months of working in secret it had been… not eradicated, but tamed.  Alad V would never be free from it, and it had kept him alive through so many injuries that should have killed him that Tyl was thankful for it.

 

He brushed his thumb over Alad’s cheek, tracing a scar before leaning forward and kissing the ex-corpus.  It was a gentle embrace, one of two lovers who missed each other dearly, but were not quite ready to accept that the other was really there.

 

“I missed you.”  Alad informed Tyl once they broke away, faking a pout while Tyl ran his hands through Alad’s hair.  The Grineer was all but incapable of growing his own, so Alad’s hair was… like a luxury to feel. Occasionally, Tyl would find a patch of Infestation, but he no longer feared it.  Not when it was a part of Alad V. “I had begun to worry you had forgotten me.”

 

Tyl’s deep laugh sounded as the Grineer began to rub a patch of Infestation on Alad’s head.  “I am not yet senile. You know this as well as I do.”

 

Alad didn't respond.  He had started to press his head into the pressure, small tendrils sprouting from his body and searching for Tyl’s hand.

 

“You two can't seem to keep your hands off of each other.”  A teasing voice said from behind Tyl. Ergo Glast had to actually stand up straight to kiss Tyl’s cheek, and the old Grineer cracked a smile.  “Tis a pity our work keeps us apart.”

 

“None of us intend to retire any time soon, and you and Alad are likely at least a century older than I.”  Tyl countered, turning to return the kiss Glast gave him. “My daughter tells me that you've been bothering her Tenno again though, Glast.  I don't know why you two are behaving like this, but it really must stop.”

 

“Cressa Tal is merely upset someone is dating her father.”  Alad said, taking Tyl’s arm and leading him to the bed. “Enough of that.  We have business to attend to. I believe you and Glast wished to engage in something a little… different?”

 

There was a mischievous twinkle in Alad’s eyes as Tyl submitted to his pawing.  The Grineer let himself be manipulated until he was laying on the bed without any pants on.  He wasn't sure exactly where his pants had gone, but Alad had managed to remove them at some point.  Glast was rubbing Tyl’s shoulders, easing away some of the stress of the Grineer’s life.

 

Here, in Ergo Glast's private rooms, the three lovers could pretend there was no war, no schism, no Tenno.  Just them. Tyl loved it, and he propped himself up to playfully narrow his eyes at Alad.

 

“What did you have in mind?”  He asked, watching as Alad slowly began taking off his own clothing.  “Are Glast and I to… tame the Infestation? Bend it to our will?”

 

Glast coughed slightly.  He was still getting used to the way Alad and Tyl talked to each other in the bedroom.  Alad didn't seem to mind, he only had a wicked grin as he crawled onto the bed again to kiss first Tyl, and then Glast.

 

“If you can.”  Was Alad’s answer.  Tyl had gotten distracted tracing his hand along some of the tattoos that decorated Alad’s pale skin, and gently brushed his hand over old, old scars on the Mutualist’s chest.

 

“Two against one hardly seems fair, my love.”  Glast supplied, slowly starting to get into character while Tyl contented himself with kissing Alad’s tattoos.  “And, admittedly, tonight I think I can be satisfied with just watching you and our dear Tyl Regor. He's smitten with you.”

 

Glast then laughed as Tyl paused in his borderline worship of Alad’s body to brandish an obscene and very Grineer gesture at Glast - who caught his hand and kissed it.  Some part of Tyl was still reeling that he had somehow found not one, but two people who loved him. Who wanted to be with him. Who could look past his cloneflesh and see who he really was, and found that person deserving of love.

 

“It is safe, yes?”  Tyl asked, holding Glast close, but directing the question to Alad.  “We have not exactly… had you activate it before.”

 

“Tyl, dearest, you modified this strain until it could only be spread in dire circumstances.”  Alad pointed out, holding his hands up when Tyl opened his mouth. “You are old, Regor. You are not yet dying.  Besides… even if it were to spread to you, it would not consume you the way it once consumed me, because this time someone will be there who can help.”

 

There was a pause before Alad moved over to press his body against Tyl.  “The moment you want to stop, just say the word, my dear. My profit. You remember the one we use?”

 

“Heat sword.”  Tyl replied, unable to stop himself from smiling when Alad broke into a smile.  Glast leaned over Tyl to plant another kiss on Alad, and reached over to rub at the few tendrils that had sprouted from him.  For another few moments, the trio merely lay together, appreciating each other’s presence. It was Tyl who spoke next, hand slipping down to Alad’s pants.

 

“Shall we begin?”  He asked. Alad responded by standing and stripping off the rest of his clothing.  The Infestation that had taken root was no longer isolated patches, but delicate designs across his skin - new tattoos made of living matter.  The ex-corpus had lost his arm and leg to the Infestation, but Tyl could tell just by looking that he wore Kavor-made prosthetics - said to be the highest quality and the most technologically advanced in the system.  Pride swelled in Regor’s heart for a moment before he too stood to remove his clothing. There was a moment of hesitation before he peeled off his undershirt as well. It was a silent gesture of trust - to be fully exposed to Alad and Glast… two of the only people who knew about his insecurities with his appearance.

 

Although, it was hard to feel insecure when one of your boyfriends pressed himself against you and cupped your butt, mumbling ‘I love your ass' in your ear before kissing you.  Which is what Glast did, causing Tyl and Alad to laugh.

 

“You shall see plenty of it tonight!”  Regor proclaimed, deliberately dropping his voice lower into the ‘Grineer commander’ persona he used.  “I must say… The anticipation is starting to get to me. Never before have I tried to  _ fuck _ the Infestation into giving up its host.”

 

Alad tried and failed not to laugh at that, snorting slightly before he rolled his back, stretching as he allowed his tendrils to fan out and shift his appearance.  He bared his teeth at Tyl, getting into the character of the Infested monster.

 

“You wish to free him?  When he has found peace within Us?”  Alad hissed. A chill went down Tyl’s spine for a moment before Alad spoke again, drawing close to him and winking.  “Do your best, Grineer. I doubt you will satisfy us.”

 

Glast avoided making a comment that this sounded like the beginning to a bad porno as he watched Tyl forcefully kiss Alad, steering him to the bed and pushing him down, kneeling in front of him and moving his legs over his shoulders.  Still in-character, Alad scoffed.

 

“What, you no longer function properly?”  He asked, propping himself up and feeling his entrance clench slightly when he saw the smouldering look in Tyl’s orange eyes.

 

“Quite the opposite, Mutualist.”  Tyl purred, gently rolling the man’s clit under his fingers.  “I merely like to prepare my partners - whoever and whatever they are - before I do anything.  There is nothing wrong with focusing on someone else’s pleasure before your own… not that the Infestation could understand.  All you do is take… well, I am here to give.”

 

As he spoke, Tyl slowly pressed his fingers inside, moving slowly as to not hurt Alad, curling his fingers to find and massage sensitive spots inside the man’s vagina.  Alad didn't reply, his pale cheeks had flushed, and he was watching how Tyl’s expression changed to one of adoring concentration as he leaned forward and kissed Alad’s enlarged clit, gently taking it into his mouth and running his tongue against it.  Glast had undressed and was watching Tyl with almost the same intensity as Alad. His dick had lifted slightly, and he absently ran a hand along his shaft as he watched.

 

Tyl continued to finger Alad, twisting his wrist and pushing another finger inside now that he was looser.  He stopped playing with Alad’s clit to look up at him, a wicked smile on his face.

 

“Do you know what one of the benefits of having prosthetic hands?”  He asked, smirking a little wider when Alad only made an indistinct sound, legs twitching slightly on Tyl’s shoulders.  “My fingers won't get tired.”

 

He hadn't stopped his ministrations while he spoke, pressing against whatever sweet spots he could find inside of Alad while his other hand ran along the Infested tendrils until he found some he could comfortably rub.

 

It was soft.  He was always surprised by how soft it was, and how much Alad responded to the touches to them.  The soft moans Alad was starting to make was music to Tyl’s ears, and he pulled his fingers out of the man.  Alad made a noise of protest before Tyl made eye contact with him and pressed his mouth against his slit, licking along it before pushing his tongue inside, the hand that wasn't teasing the Infestation beginning to rub Alad’s clit.  He didn't let up in his motions until Alad came, soft gasps coming from his voice as Tyl kept eating him out until the orgasm was over.

 

Alad’s expression was a little too love-struck for him to be in character, but Tyl took it in stride - reaching up with his clean hand to cup his cheek.  “So my lover is still in there. I'm going to finish bringing you to the surface, my dear.”

 

That seemed to remind Alad of their role-play, and the man scoffed.  “While your technique is… exceptional, that was hardly enough to release our hold over him.”

 

“You misunderstand me, creature.”  Tyl growled, pushing Alad back and rubbing his now erect dick along his slit without pushing inside.  “I do not wish to free him. He went to you willingly, and while I think that was a foolish action, I respect it.  No, my intent is to fuck you into submission so that you release your hold on his mind. He is Mutualist now, there's no going back from that… but you can either let go or fall in love with me as he has.”

 

Tyl kissed Alad’s neck before lightly biting him, caressing his face while he continued to rock against him.  Abruptly, he stopped - dropping character.

 

“Alad, are you crying?”  He asked softly, and a shaky laugh left his lover.  “Too much?”

 

“I love you.”  Alad informed Tyl, wiping his cheek.  “You're the only one who can call me an idiot while having sex and have me be into it.  I'm all right it's just… did you mean that?”

 

“The fact I support your foolish ass or the fact that I want to fuck you into submission?”

 

Tyl got a light smack for that as Alad laughed.  His tears had stopped, and he quite deliberately dug his nails into the Grineer’s back.  “I did not say heat sword. You may continue.”

 

A soft kiss was left on Alad’s cheek before Tyl looked down to guide his dick inside.  His motions were slow at first, giving Alad time to adjust to his girth before he began thrusting in earnest, easily manipulating Alad’s body so he could go deep on every stroke.  And so he could let Glast look at his ass.

 

He continued to thrust until Alad started making soft noises again, twisting the sheets into knots around his hands as Tyl more or less held him still, rolling his hips without letting up.

 

Abruptly, the world shifted and Tyl was on his back with Alad on top of him.  There was another moment of instinctive fear when Tyl saw the fanning Infestation, but the look in Alad’s eyes was all him, and Tyl accepted the kiss that was all teeth willingly.  Alad pulled away and began riding Tyl, scoffing at him - fully back in character.

 

“You thought that would be enough to tame us?”  He asked, relying on his Mutualist strength (and the fact that Tyl was only pretending to resist) to keep the Grineer on his back.  “Hardly! You forget that we know what you like just as well.”

 

“So we are at an- an impasse.”  Tyl said, failing to stifle a moan as Alad did that thing with his hips that never failed to leave him seeing stars.  “Do you intend to infest me?”

 

“Wouldn't that be beautiful?”  Alad whispered, leaning over to bite Tyl - teeth sharper than usual but not enough to break skin.  “You and he would be together for eternity…”

 

“I will have to decline.”  Tyl said flatly, his hand pressed against Alad’s neck.  “Life and love are precious because they end. Perhaps another time, Mutualist.  Not when you are holding my lover hostage.”

 

Tyl’s hands moved to Alad’s hips and began controlling how much he could move - panting as Alad clenched around him deliberately.  It had been a while since he had been surrounded by a wet heat like this, and the Grineer was already close. He forced his hips up one more time, sheathing himself fully inside Alad before hot spurts of cum came from the tip.  He groaned as Alad continued to move, rolling his hips and rubbing his own clit until he too was pushed over the edge.

 

“Perhaps when I come to you when you and he are beyond Mutualist.  When you have achieved true symbiosis… then, perhaps I will join you.”  Tyl said quietly, putting his hand on Alad’s cheek. “Because I do not think he is lost.  I think you and he are becoming one and the same.”

 

Alad’s expression was inscrutable for a moment, the Infested patches calming down to mere swaying tendrils as he slowly got off Tyl.  “I always forget how sappy you get after you cum.”

 

Tyl laughed and remained where he was, opening his arms for Alad to come cuddle him.  “Should we attend to Glast?” He asked, turning his head to look at the Perrin leader.  “Oh would you look at that? He hasn't even touched himself.”

 

“We didn't even ask him to!”  Alad said, propping himself up.  Glast was sitting on the bed, hands covering his mouth and holding onto his own hair.  His dick was fully erect and precum was beaded at the tip… but Tyl was right. He hadn't touched himself.  “Do you think he was too busy watching us?”

 

“It’s likely.”  Tyl replied, sitting up and scooting over to Glast.

 

“I can hear you.”  He told them, causing Alad to laugh.  Tyl’s mouth was busy as he gently ran his tongue along the head of Glast’s dick.  The Grineer had been woefully inexperienced when he first met Alad and Glast, but he had proved to be a quick study and was now, as Alad would put it, a champion dick sucker.

 

It helped when Glast’s idea of dirty talk was just a constant stream of praise.  How beautiful Tyl looked with a dick in his mouth. How good he was doing. How happy Glast was that they were together.  Tyl continued to bob his head along Glast's shaft until he felt something wet poke his taint. He pulled back (Glast whined) and looked at Alad.

 

“You know I don't-”  Tyl cut himself off with a quiet moan as he felt the tendril snake along his balls and wrap around his dick.  “Oh. Oh okay.”

 

Tyl resumed bobbing his head along Glast's dick as the tendril slowly began stroking him.  He closed his eyes, listening to Glast’s praise as Alad did… whatever he was doing that was driving Tyl wild.

 

“You deserve this.”  Glast said between appreciative moans.  “Two boyfriends who love you very much. Two people who want to spend their lives with you.  A dick in your mouth and whatever Alad’s doing back there on your dick.”

 

Tyl tried not to laugh, failed, and settled for focusing on making Glast cum before he did.  The hot liquid spilled into his mouth as Glast moaned, and what Tyl couldn't swallow, he drooled slightly, wiping his mouth and holding Glast close while he was pushed over the edge once more.

 

“I came on the sheets.”  Tyl mumbled. Alad laughed and hugged him.

 

“Sheets can be cleaned.”  He reminded the Grineer, helping him stand and leading him over to the showers, Glast just behind them.

 

There was nothing sexy about the three of them showering together.  It was normal for Grineer to bathe publicly, and Tyl almost made it a point of helping to wash both of his boyfriends.  Once they were clean, Tyl took the sheets off the bed, replaced them, and lay in the middle - still completely naked.

 

Alad had his towel wrapped around him, and held on to Tyl’s left, while Glast’s towel barely covered his waist and he took up his position on Tyl’s right.  The three chatted until Tyl fell asleep.

 

How did this happen?

 

Deliberately, and Tyl Regor could not have been happier.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote half of this at midnight, fell asleep, and then woke up and finished it.


End file.
